


Lightning in a Bottle

by DottoraQN



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Vex'ahlia (Critical Role), Dom/sub, Enjoy it!, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Sub Percival "Percy" de Rolo, this is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottoraQN/pseuds/DottoraQN
Summary: Remember how Percy got slapped in Ank'harel and he REALLY enjoyed it? Yeah this is the "Percy has a slapping kink" fic.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	Lightning in a Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Electric Love by Borns. I have this song on so many different ship playlists.
> 
> This fic is based off that one time that Percy and Keyleth got REALLY drunk off that stupid expensive alcohol that Grog bought and Percy kept slapping himself. Of course Vex noticed. She notices everything.
> 
> Vex and Percy don't discuss their safewords/limits "on screen" in this fic, but it happened and they are both comfortable with the situation!

Vex is laughing along with the rest of their friends as Percy knocks back a shot of the very expensive liquor that Grog just paid for. His demeanor immediately changes; his normal, well bred posture forsaken in favor of a sprawling slouch, his head falling to the side to rest on Keyleth’s shoulder.  
  
“How is it?” Keyleth and Vax ask in tandem.  
  
Percy giggles, his speech slurred when he does manage to speak, “not very good...”  
  
“Oh shit,” Vex says, laughing. “He’s fucking wasted!”  
  
Keyleth laughs delightedly, poking around Percy before lightly slapping him.  
  
“You should do that again,” he says casually. “That felt really good.”  
  
There’s a beat before the rest of Vox Machina erupts into laughter, Percy smiling along with them and lightly tapping at his face with the hand not still grasping the small glass. Keyleth drinks some of the foul smelling liquor and lapses into giggly drunk antics alongside Percy, the rest of the party choosing to laugh at them rather than subject themselves to that level of drunkenness that early in the day. Vex logs away the episode, as she does with so many other of Vox Machina’s antics, focusing instead on the errands they have to run in Marquet.

****  
  
In the weeks after the conclave has been defeated, there is a period of adjustment for Vex’ahlia. There’s the newest member of their small family to deal with; her brother is being particularly mopey, although she can’t really blame him this time with everything that’s happened; and she has her new-ish relationship with Percy to distract her from whatever she’s supposed to be doing.  
  
This night, her lovely little distraction is leaning against the headboard of her bed in his castle, trying his damndest to make heads or tails of some writing on a piece of paper. After Vax’s teasing about knowing something that Percy didn’t, the human had taken it rather hard, asking her to teach him Abyssal at every chance he got. Vex had agreed, of course, as she would do just about anything for Percy, teaching him a language was almost nothing. He picked it up quickly, as he did with anything he set his mind to, but he was struggling with the past-present second person plural possessive case of words that were very similar to Celestial.  
  
She watched him struggle from her desk chair for a while, reminiscing on her fond memories of their family from the past several years of her life. They were so lucky that all, no, most of them had made it this far. _She_ was so lucky that she still had her own life, let alone the lives of the people she cared about. Standing, shaking her head to clear away the worry that always seemed to worm its way in somehow, she sauntered over to the bed, sitting lightly at Percy’s feet and peering over the edge of his paper. “What are you struggling with, dear?” she asked.  
  
Percy huffed, pushing his glasses back up his nose with his free hand, saying “This word, here, it means ‘to belong’ in Celestial, in the sense of feeling a kinship with a group, or being part of a set. As the languages come from the same root, it literally means the same thing in Abyssal, but it appears to have a different connotation, one of possession, though still primarily pertaining to living beings. I guess it makes sense, the meaning of the same word being different in either language, as Abyssal reads like a perversion of Celestial.” He looked up at Vex from the paper, noticing her slight smile and wandering gaze. “I’m terribly sorry, I must be boring you.”  
  
Vex laughed at that, turning back from where she was staring out the window to look at him. “Darling, I don’t think you could bore me if you tried,” she said, her eyes sparkling with mischief, “but I was just thinking; do you remember the time in Ank’harel with the stupidly expensive liquor that Grog bought?”  
  
The side of Percy’s lip twitched, as what he could remember of that afternoon came back to him, “How could I forget? Scanlan made fun of me for being a lightweight for a week until he finally tried some and it knocked him flat on his ass.”  
  
“Well, darling,” Vex said, shifting closer to Percy and toying with the buttons on the front of the rumpled shirt. “I distinctly remember you ranting and raving about how much you enjoyed getting slapped,” she whispered, leaning forward to let her breath skim over his ear. His hand had come up to gently rub at the arm with which she braced herself when she had moved closer, suddenly stopping his movements as his face and the tips of his ears turned a dashing shade of crimson.  
  
“I, um, remember that part, too, yes,” he said, trying to look anywhere but Vex’s smirking face.  
  
“Well,” she said, starting to worry at the next button on his shirt. “You and I have been having so much fun lately that I thought we could try a little something extra. Only if you want to, of course.”  
  
Vex was a little worried that she may have read him wrong and she went to get up before his grip on her arm tightened, keeping her where she’s seated. She grinned at him, seeing deliberation instead of trepidation written across his features. He glanced over at her, his face turning an even deeper shade of red at the slightly predatory look on her face, but this time he held her gaze. “Vex’ahlia, that suggestion is very, ah, enticing,” he said, swallowing thickly.  
  
She pounced, pressing her mouth to his in an open mouthed kiss. He pressed into her, returning her kiss with fervor, his arms falling to her sides to tug at her shirt. Vex giggled, pulling back a little and giving Percy a firm tap on the cheek before gazing lovingly at him. He quickly tossed the paper he was looking at before he was so rudely interrupted aside, his partially unbuttoned shirt hanging off of one shoulder. Vex adored how she could make the man that she loved look so debauched with just a few words and a kiss. 

***  
  
A week later, Vex smirked to herself as she walked into the room that she shared with Percy with a revealing gown perched on her shoulders and a plan in mind. Cassandra had gifted her the fine garment along with a gorgeous silver mare after her trek into the Parchwood to confirm her title as Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt. Percy’s eyes lit up and his face turned a deep shade of red as he shifted eagerly where he stood waiting for her on the rug in the center of their room.  
  
“Now, Percival,” Vex drawled, clapping her hands together as she strode towards him, “You remember the colors that I told you about? And how you must address me?”  
  
Percy nodded vigorously, inhaling and swallowing raspily. Vex watched him with amusement, stepping up to him and quietly adding, “I need verbal confirmation, darling.”  
  
“Yes, I remember the colors, Vex. Er, pardon, Lady Vex’ahlia,” Percy said, acquiescing her request.  
  
“Excellent!” Vex smiled sweetly, her gaze quickly hardening to something akin to hunger. “Now, I would just love it if you keep your hands clasped behind you while we play, darling. And certainly you wouldn’t dream of insulting me by touching yourself before I’m finished with you, would you?”  
  
“No,” Percy said quickly. His eyes raked up and down her body, landing on her darkening hazel eyes. Before he had a chance to correct himself and add the honorific that Vex required of him, her hand shot out and cracked across his face. He gasped and had to strain to keep his hands from flying to the offended area.  
  
“What did I just say?” Vex asked, raising her hand again, her eyes hooded and haughty.  
  
“No, My Lady,” Percy amended, bowing his head and closing his eyes. Suddenly, he felt her finger under his chin, raising and turning his head.  
  
“You are quite handsome, for a common thief, my dear,” Vex drawled, pacing around him, her hands ghosting lightly over her lover’s throat. They had played the game of role reversal before, Vex naturally filling the role of Lady of Whitestone, while Percy would pose as a thief or invader.  
  
When Vex’s pacing brought her behind Percy, she snickered a little at his white knuckled grasp on his own hands, slapping his ass lightly. He jumped again at the contact, his uncovered forearms flexing slightly, betraying his rigid facade. When she had circled fully around her prey, she was pleased to see that his arousal was already starting to show through the slightly ratty pair of pants that he had chosen to wear.  
  
“So you like what you see, then?” She asked, dragging her finger teasingly up the growing bulge between Percy’s legs. His hips jerked slightly, his eyes screwing shut and his jaw tensing.  
  
“Yes, My Lady,” he breathed out shakily.  
  
“Well, I suppose I could let you go, if you agree to do me a favor and take what punishment I see fit for you,” Vex mused, pulling her finger back to bite pensively at her slightly pointed fingernail. Despite not looking directly at her lover, she could feel his eyes on her, shifting from her mouth to her cleavage, to her hips, and back again.  
  
“I would appreciate that very much, My Lady,” Percy said, his eyes snapping back to her face. Vex whirled back to face him at the affirmative phrase, a wolfish grin on her lips, her nail still caught between her teeth.  
  
“ _Excellent,_ ” she said, “So here’s what we’re going to do. You are going to undress and I am going to punish that pretty arse of yours until you forget your own name. You will count along with the blows and if you miss one we will start over. You will speak when spoken to and not come unless I say. Clear?”  
  
“Yes, My Lady,” he responded, starting to unbutton his shirt. He moved to toss it to the floor, thinking better of it and folding it and placing it on the chest at the foot of the bed with the rest of his clothes. Vex’s eyes raked over Percy’s body as he returned to his spot on the rug.  
  
“Well, isn’t that pretty,” she said, her hand lightly stroking his aching erection, causing him to shudder and moan wantonly. “Just so that there’s no illusions as to my intentions with you...”  
  
As Vex trailed off, she casually shrugged her gown off into a puddle on the floor, not able to resist striking a bit of a pose as Percy watched her.  
  
“How do I look, darling?” she asked.  
  
“Ravishing... Simply ravishing...” he breathed, still awestruck at her beauty after having seen her naked hundreds of times. Vex’s eyes narrowed and he swallowed and quickly added, “My Lady.”  
  
“Thank you, darling. Now, to start, your punishment,” Vex said, smiling. “You will get on your hands and knees and present yourself.”  
  
Percy immediately obeyed, dropping to his hands and knees eagerly. Vex grinned as she walked around him, relishing her power in the moment and admiring her lover’s body. Percival was not nearly as muscular as Grog, but instead he was lean, his movements causing his scars to catch the light as he rolled his shoulders and adjusted to being on his hands and knees. She loved how subtly strong he was, how he was able to sweep her off her feet and dump her onto their bed unceremoniously when she wanted him to.  
  
And here she was, greeted by his submission. She placed her hand against his bare arse, rubbing his skin gently. She began to pull away to deliver the first blow, but thought better of it, moving her hand to quickly ghost her fingers up his cleft. He jerked at her sudden touch, a deep and needy groan escaping his lips.  
  
She smiled at how a few soft touches could cause her Percival to come completely undone, bending down to whisper in his ear, “Ready, darling?”  
  
“Yes, My Lady.”  
  
“Color?”  
  
“Green. Very green, My Lady.”  
  
Affirming that her partner was comfortable with the situation, she gave him a quick and out of character kiss on the cheek before pulling back to her full height.  
  
“The Lady Vex’ahlia, Baroness of the Third House of Whitestone and Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt has found you guilty of breaking and entering and of trying to abscond with both the contents of the treasury and with her ladyship’s affections,” Vex announced to no one in particular. “For this offense you will receive ten strikes and you will count along with me or we will start over, understood?”  
  
Percy shuddered, mentally preparing himself, “Understood, My Lady.”  
  
She pulled her hand and swung, hitting the soft flesh near where Percy’s arse met his leg. He gasped at the pain blossoming, almost forgetting himself before forcing a single word through gritted teeth, “One.”  
  
Vex rolled her shoulders, sneaking a peek between Percy’s legs before her next swing. As expected, he was rock hard, his cock ruddy, flushed, and leaking. She swung again and another time in quick succession, checking for the stuttered “t-two, three-ee” from her partner on the floor. She never thought that he couldn’t keep count with her punishment, but a small part of her wanted him to falter. He certainly seemed to be enjoying himself, his cock twitching and his voice becoming thicker with lust at every strike. For her last blow, she put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him up into a sitting position on his knees. Vex circled around him quickly and backhanded him across the face. Percy cried out when struck, his glasses askew and his eyelashes wet with involuntary tears from the pain, but he did not fail to spit out a very wrecked “Ten.”  
  
“Good,” Vex said, continuing her facade. “Now that you’ve taken your punishment, you owe me a favor for putting me out like this. I want that talented tongue of yours to make me scream. Can you do that for me? Still green?”  
  
Percy nodded eagerly, saying, “Yes, My Lady.” Vex kneeled down in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders, gently pushing them back. He got the hint quickly, shifting his legs into a more comfortable position as he lay back. Vex moved to the side of him, reaching back to run her hand over his neglected length and up his torso. Percy arched into her touch, gasping at the sudden stimulation, a heady moan escaping his lips. She gently ran her thumb over his bottom lip and he craned his neck, taking her thumb into his mouth and sucking on it eagerly.  
  
She chuckled, pulling her thumb out of his mouth and gently caressing the cheek that she had roughly struck not five minutes previously. She bent down close to his ear and whispered, “You are ok with this, right, darling?”  
  
Percy turned his head to look at her, smiling sweetly, saying, “My Lady, I am forever honored to worship at your altar.”  
  
Vex bit her lip, smiling at the line. She inched closer, swinging a leg over Percy’s shoulders. He brought his hands to her hips, pulling her towards him eagerly before he remembered that he’d been told not to use his hands. Worry flashed across his face before Vex quickly said, “It’s alright, darling. If you can’t breathe, tap my hip twice.”  
  
Percy pulled her down onto his tongue, lavishing attention to her slit. His tongue passed over her cunt with wide strokes, just barely teasing the tip of her clit at the top of its trajectory. Vex couldn’t help but gasp at the contact. She had been having so much fun doling out punishment; teasing and pushing her Percival to the brink, that she had barely paid any attention to her own. Her core ached with need, the superficial attention that her lover was giving her simultaneously so much sensation after wanting for so long, but nowhere near enough.  
  
“P-percy,” she gasped, “More, harder, something!”  
  
Slowing the movement of his tongue, Percy pressed it gently to her clit, caressing it with light, broad strokes that drove Vex mad with want. She wanted to grind down on his tongue and fuck herself on his mouth, but she held back, instead choosing to wind a hand into Percy’s mussed hair and pull none to gently. He groaned, the minute vibrations doing even more to drive her up the figurative wall.  
  
In her head, Vex knew that the teasing and slow build up would make her eventual orgasm that much sweeter, but Vex did not have near as much patience as her lover beneath her had. She tightened her grip on his hair, clutching him closer to her, hoping that something, anything, would make him give her what she wanted. Suddenly, Percy shifted, sealing his lips around her clit and sucking, hard. Vex screamed, giving up on thoughts of restraining herself, jerking her hips into the glorious pleasure that Percy, her Percy, was bestowing upon her.  
  
She came quickly after being denied and teased for so long, her thighs shaking where they framed Percy’s face. As she came down and moved to swing her leg back over him, his firm hands held her in place. She gasped as he continued lavishing attention on her oversensitive clit, drawing more wanton noises out of her. Vex was suddenly at the brink a second time, her head swimming with pleasure. She looked down at Percy and saw a twinkle of mischievousness in his eyes just before he swiftly twisted his head and nipped at her hood. Vex cried out at the pleasure-pain and again at the firm stokes of Percy’s tongue as he soothed the spot. She was so close for the second time in as many minutes when Percy started sucking again, causing her to come undone above him.  
  
When Percy moved to try to keep her where she was again, Vex gently pulled his hands off of her hips and dismounted. She tried to be graceful, but she collapsed onto the carpet next to her lover, well fucked and shaking.  
  
“Darling,” she said, turning her head to look at Percival beside her and smiling, “I know you’ve said that you could live and die between my legs, but a girl can only take so much.”  
  
“And I meant every word of it every time I have said it, My Lady,” He said, grinning back, his chin shiny with her slick, his lips swollen and eyes hazy. “Bringing you pleasure is my purpose in life.”  
  
Vex laughed, high and musical, at the flowery words. “Is that so, Percival?” she said. “What about your own pleasure? You’ve been so good to me this evening, would you like a reward?”  
  
“I certainly wouldn’t complain, My Lady,” he said.  
  
“Well,” she started, sitting up and flashing him a wolfish grin, “Would you like my hands, my mouth, or my cock? I think you’ve earned that choice.”  
  
Percy sat up, his eyes growing wide as he adjusted his glasses. He swallowed thickly, saying, “My Lady, I will gladly take whatever you would give me.”  
  
Vex barely held back a snort; this man was incorrigible. She placed a hand gently on his chin, forcing him to look her in the eye and said, “Percival de Rolo, you will get nothing if you do not make a choice by yourself.”  
  
Biting his lip, Percy cast his eyes down and then looked back up to meet her gaze. She smiled at him sweetly, squeezing his chin just a little harder. He shuddered, opening and closing his mouth several times before finally choking out, “I-I’d like your cock, My Lady.”  
  
Vex released his chin and clapped her hands together, saying, “Excellent! Now darling, was that so difficult? Please get on the bed for me, darling!”  
  
This was by no means the first time that Vex’ahlia had retrieved a soft leather harness from the chest at the foot of her and Percy’s shared bed and slipped it over her hips. They had been together long enough that they had explored many of each other’s fantasies. Percy had sat on their shared bed, cheeks and ears beet red, Vex having to threaten him with a withheld orgasm before he admitted that he wanted her to use one of her toys with him. She was very quick to let him know that it was nothing to be ashamed of and that she would be happy to do that for him and that was that.  
  
They used the harness quite frequently in their free time, Vex having asked Percy to make a simple modification; a part of the harness where she could attach another toy that would fit inside of her. He had spent the entire afternoon in his workshop, making sure it was perfect before asking if she would like to test it out that evening after dinner. Vex didn’t always use the detachable cock in the harness, but tonight she decided to. Why not chase a third orgasm?  
  
After making sure that all of the straps were snug and everything was secure, Vex turned to face Percy on the bed. He was looking at her with a dopey smile, a pillow already under his hips. As soon as she came close enough for him to see what toy she had sitting in the harness, he couldn’t keep his eyes off of her crotch. The toy in question was a long, slightly curved glass dildo that was a very pretty dark green color.  
  
Vex noticed him staring and said, “I chose the Residuum for tonight, darling. Are you ready to start?”  
  
Percy nodded excitedly. The glass cock wasn’t actually Residuum, but they had taken to calling it that when Percy whispered to her that it looked exactly like the green glass from Whitestone when she had been looking at it in the shop in Marquet. Vex smirked, pulling a small vial out of a pouch on the side of the harness and opening it, pouring some of the contents onto two of her fingers. She set the bottle on the nightstand and gently nudged Percy’s legs apart. He shuddered as she pressed the tip of her index finger to his pucker, his breath already coming in heavy pants.  
  
“I’m more than ready for you, My Lady. Please open me and make me yours,” he said quickly when Vex opened her mouth to request further confirmation. She shut it, pursing her lips and then smiling softly as she continued to circle the outside of his hole.  
  
“Such a good boy for me, knowing what I’m going to ask before I can even ask it,” she praised. Percy wasn’t one to preen under praise normally, but her keen senses caught the almost imperceptible swell of his chest at her approval. She took that moment to slip her slick finger past his rim. He gasped at the sudden contact, but quickly settled into a rhythm of gentle moans as she stroked his walls.  
  
“I’m going to add a second finger, okay?” she said, making sure he was comfortable.  
  
He nodded vigorously, gasping, “Please, please, My Lady.”  
  
Vex acquiesced, slipping her second finger in next to her index. She continued to caress him for a few moments before gently starting to scissor her fingers inside of him to get him ready for her glass cock. He groaned at the stretch, his legs quivering and his hips bucking into her touch. She gently pressed his hip down with her free hand, holding him still and grounding him as she crooked her fingers, finding his prostate quickly. Percy shouted, arching off the bed at her touch and collapsing back after a moment, breathing heavily.  
  
“Would you like a third finger or are you ready for my cock, you beautiful thing?” Vex asked, bending down to whisper in Percy’s ear as she opened him.  
  
Percy let out a high pitched whine, his hips twitching, and said, “I’m ready for you, My Lady.”  
  
She nipped at his earlobe, causing another yelp before pulling back and pulling her fingers out of him. His hole fluttered around them as she withdrew, the high pitched whine from earlier returning with a vengeance now that Percy was empty. Vex had no intention of letting him stay that way for long. She reached over to the bottle of slick on the nightstand, drizzling a generous amount on the glass cock between her legs and over Percy’s waiting entrance.  
  
Positioning the head of the length of blown glass against him, Vex checked one more time to make sure that her lover was ready for her, “Darling?”  
  
Percy nodded.  
  
“Ah, ah! Vex!” he cried as she pushed into him. She had aimed to go slowly, but Percy had thrown a leg around her waist and surprised her by pulling her in, the dildo bottoming out inside of him and Vex falling forward onto her hands. She giggled, giving him a peck on the nose before pulling out slowly and thrusting again. He arched into her, aching for contact as she fucked him, getting louder and louder with each thrust. If Vex had cared, she might have been worried that Percy would bring half of the castle down on them with the noises that he was making, but she was too distracted by her own orgasm racing up her spine to notice.  
  
Percy’s blunted nails scratched against her shoulder blades as they moved together, Vex reaching between them to stroke Percy’s dick as she fucked him faster, driving herself to release on the cock inside of her. He keened when she touched him, their cries mingling, his movements becoming erratic with the added sensation of her hand. She grinned, panting, bending back down to whisper in his ear: “Cum for me, darling, you’ve been so wonderful, you deserve it so much.”  
  
Thrusting a few more times, fucking himself on Vex’s cock and hand, Percy came undone beneath her, letting out a wordless cry as his release streaked across his chest. Vex slowed her thrusting and the movement of her hand, helping him come down from his orgasm. When he started to squirm away from her touch she gently released him, slowly pulling the glass toy out of him.  
  
Divesting herself of the harness, she dropped it into the puddle of the gown she had worn in and reached over to the nightstand where a small basin, a pitcher of water, a rag, and a glass were waiting. She poured half of the water into the basin, dipping the rag into the cool water and gently stroking across Percival’s chest, cleaning his sweat and spend from him as he emerged from the haze of their time together. Once he was clean, she discarded the rag, helping Percy sit up before reaching back over to pour the rest of the water into the glass. He took it gladly, downing the entire thing quickly before setting it gently on the nightstand. Vex moved up to the head of the bed, laying against the headboard and offering her open arms to him. He placed his glasses on the nightstand and accepted readily, snaking his arms around her waist as he laid his head against her breasts.  
  
“Darling, you were so good for me, I had an amazing time,” she said, stroking his now wildly unkempt hair.  
  
“Vex,” he breathed, “That was amazing. _You are amazing._ ”  
  
“Oh, Percy!” she exclaimed, tensing her arms around him, pulling him as close as she could. “I love you more than words can express, Darling.”  
  
“I love you too,” he said, smiling up at Vex. She bent down, kissing him tenderly before sinking down to rest both of their heads on the pillows. She snapped her fingers, causing the candles around the room to extinguish at once and turned back to watch Percy’s eyes droop closed. His breathing soon steadied and she continued to stare at his peaceful, sleeping face. She was so fucking lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I've wanted to write this for like six months and I finally got off my ass and did it.


End file.
